This invention relates generally to selected assistance storage devices and more particularly to a storage tray for fastener driving sockets and the like wherein the act of socket selection coordinates the selection with an appropriate driving force of a driving tool. With the advent of computer controlled air and electric nutrunner tools in vehicle assembly and similar industries, there is an increasing need for different size fastener sockets to be handy to the operator or assembler.
This may be accomplished with the use of electric socket trays. These socket trays are equipped with switches (electromechanical, optical or magnetic proximity type) that signal the computer to change fastening strategy (torque/angle or other) as the particular socket is removed from the tray and attached to the nutrunner. As the socket is removed from the tray, the switch near or under the socket is actuated thereby sending a signal to the computer to change the strategy.
Current socket trays lack adjustability or are difficult to adjust and are manufactured for specific socket sizes and quantity. There is a need for socket trays that adjust to accept different size sockets as well as allowing assembly of both four or eight or more position trays using common parts.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.